1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of computer systems, and more particularly memory management mechanisms for input/output (PO) device-initiated requests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems of various types are ubiquitous in modern society, including personal computers (PCs), workstations, servers, various personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, etc. Most, if not all, of these computer systems have implemented memory management functionality for processor accesses to memory. Generally, the memory management functionality has included translating addresses from a virtual address space used by each process to a physical address space that spans the actual system memory, along with various memory protections (e.g. read only, read/write, privilege level requirements, etc.). The memory management functionality has a variety of uses: protecting the memory used by each process from unauthorized access by other processes; permitting large virtual spaces to be used by processes even if the physical memory system is not that large; relocation of virtual addresses to available physical memory without the participation of the process; etc.
While the processor addresses are frequently translated, addresses used by input/output (I/O) devices in computer systems are generally not translated. That is, the I/O devices use physical addresses to access memory. In a single operating system (OS) computer system, such as most PCs, the OS controls access to the I/O devices by other processes (applications and OS services). Accordingly, the OS can control which process has access to a given device at any given point in time, and can at least somewhat control the addresses accessed by the device. However, such mechanisms become more complicated and cumbersome in virtual machine systems, which may have multiple guest OSs running on a virtual machine monitor. Additionally, devices' use of physical addresses reduces the overall security of the system, since a rogue device (or a device programmed by a malicious software agent) can access memory unimpeded.
Even if translation were implemented for I/O devices, it is still desirable to support legacy devices which do not have translation functionality. Ensuring that such legacy devices still function in a system with I/O translation permits such devices to be used in the system, which may be a user desire or even a user requirement. Additionally, in some cases, it may be desirable for cost reasons to implement a newly designed device without including translation functionality.